Dagur the Deranged is What?
by SadieStone
Summary: This was just a little thing I made. Kinda DagCup, Kinda not. Rate T or M for certain parts. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stoick watched tied with the others as Dagur circled a fidgety Hiccup. Thing is, Hiccup hadn't been fidgety until Dagur had whispered something in his ear.

Since that moment, Hiccup would flinch when Dagur got close, and when Dagur would say something-always in a whisper-Hiccup would shiver and groan in disgust. More times than not he would cover his face with his hands and groan "Oh, I'm gonna have nightmares because of that" or "Oh, please tell me your joking, Dagur."

This was like such occasions. Dagur leaned in close to Hiccup whilst his back was to Dagur, and he whispered something with a strange smirk, and Hiccup jumped and shook his head hard and yelled "No, No, _No_! Oh _Thor_! That is _disgusting_!" Dagur laughed and continued to circle Hiccup.

Finally, he spoke loud enough for them all to hear "Come now Hiccup, you know you think about it."

"No! Not in the least!" Hiccup replied. Dagur laughed, blocked their view of Hiccup for a moment, then said loudly again "Take them back to the cells!"

When Dagur moved, Hiccup's face was horrified. His hands flew to his face and he covered in muttering something.

Once back in the cell, Stoick looked at his son who was hugging his legs in the corner "Uh… Hiccup?" He asked. "What did he-"

"You don't want to know" He interrupted. He looked up and he still looked kinda horrified.

"Come on, what did he say?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't think you guys would be able to take it to greatly. And what he said didn't come anywhere close to what he _did_." He shivered again.

"Well…. What did he do?" Gobber asked. All of them stared at Hiccup expectantly.

Hiccup sighed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of some way to explain it, but then finally said "Uh, It's really not easy to say the real word for it, so I'll just say this."

His eyes didn't look at anyone specifically, but they knew that he was talking to each of them individually.

"Dagur is not a Ladies kind of man"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at Hiccup surprised, before Tuffnut finally said "Wait… Do you mean he's"

"Gay? Yes. Yes he is" Hiccup once again shivered in disgust. "You don't even _want _to know what he said"

They all shivered in disgust.

Silence ensued until Astrid gasped and said "Wait a second, If he was whispering those things to _you_, that must mean he-"

"Don't say it!" Hiccup interrupted "I was told that _plenty_ of times by Dagur. Each in different little scenarios that he found just _perfect_."

Everyone shivered in disgust.

Stoick couldn't believe it. Dagur was gay, and wanted his _son?_

"Why in the world would Dagur even like-" Snotlout started to say, but Hiccup once again interrupted saying "According to him, he's always had a soft spot for red heads like me" Hiccup gagged slightly along with everyone else.

Everyone sat and talked about Dagur and his little homosexuality, until said man came to the door "Hello everyone" He smiled "Knowing Hiccup, he's probably already told you, so I'll just say it myself, yes, I am gay, and I'm happy about it" He smiled horribly at Hiccup who gagged in disgust.

"Now, reason I'm here, Hiccup, I've got something planned for you"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Dagurs grin widened and turned into a smirk. Two guards came in and grabbed Hiccup pulling him to his feet.

Right as they were about out of view, Hiccup looked back, and everyone could see the absolute terror in his face. And why wouldn't there be? To know your capture was gay and had a thing for you?

That is terrifying on it's own.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months past and they were finally let go, but the thing is, they never saw Hiccup again.

Years past and they caught word of Dagur having a friend travel with him everywhere. The friend match Hiccup's description perfectly, but the thing is, when they went to investigate, they saw Hiccup actually seemed kinda at ease.

Dagur never seemed to flirt with him, and they slept in completely different rooms.

Finally, on the last day on their investigation, a ship came bearing a beautiful woman. Dagur had run right up to her and kissed her passionately.

Confused, everyone watched as she also kissed Hiccup, and Dagur ruffled Hiccup's hair and kissed his cheek. Hiccup just wrapped his arms around both Dagur and the woman and smile widely. It was only then did Dagur actually kiss Hiccup also. Hiccup gladly returned it, and the woman scoffed, obviously faking her disgust.

A moment later, a dragon roared, and they all turned in shock to see _Toothless_ behind them! Toothless was actually flying on his own. They turned again in shock as they heard "Toothless! Kill them!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless reared his head back, and fired, giving his signature screech as he did so.

The last thing any of them saw, his Toothless's fire, and Hiccup's angry eyes.

Stoick gasped as he sat up, sweating hard. He shook his head as he remembered the fire, the pain, and Hiccup. Hiccup kissing both a woman _and_ a man. Dagur the Deranged to be exact.

Stoick looked around confused as he saw he was in his own house. Hearing commotion outside, he got right up and left, quickly donning on his helmet. He came out to find a crowd of people in the middle of the square. He came down and asked "Why is everyone up?" Gobber looked at his friend and said "It seems no one knows why we're here instead of dead like we should be after Toothless fired at us" He said.

Stoick frowned. He too thought that, but had no answer. "Could Dagur really have turned Hiccup Bisexual?" Snotlout was asking his friends as Stoick neared "It's possible" Fishlegs said. Astrid groaned in frustration and yelled "Why the Hel does everything happen to _Hiccup_!?"

"You think I'm _what_!?" A voice behind them all demanded. They all turned to see a slightly pissed, but mostly confused Hiccup behind them. "And Toothless firing and killing you all? What are you all talking about!?"

"You! You and Dagur had kiss this girl, and then kissed each other! Then you ordered Toothless to kill us as he flew behind us!" A viking yelled.

Hiccup's face twisted in disgust "Okay. Three flaws in that. First of all: Toothless can't fly alone. Second of all: I would _never_ order him to kill you. Third of all: _I AM NOT BISEXUAL_!"

"But we saw you!" Everyone argued

"Oh, for the love of Thor!" Hiccup yelled, exasperated. "Do all of you really not know!?"

"What!?" They all demanded

"_**You. Were. Dreaming!**_"

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
